poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The girl heals Max/Dinolantis!/Jama
This is the scene where a Girl helps Max heal him from his wounds, then then the heroes enters Dinolantis and they met a girl who healed Max named Jama goes in Dinolantis: The Lost Dinosaur Kingdom. (In a different area, Max was wounded and unconsious, until he wakes up and sees some strange masked figures staring at him) Max Taylor: AHH! (Then one of the figures came to him, and Max was wounded, as the figure takes off the mask and it was a cavegirl, who is the same age as Max. Then uses touches Max's wound, and it magic heals it. She smiles at Max and puts back on her mask, until the driller scares the girl and the figures away) Max Taylor: Hey, wait! (Max get up and chase the figures) Max Taylor: Who are you? Where are you going? Come back! (Then, he sees light, and they came out of the cave, right before Max did) Max Taylor: Hey, what a minute! WHO ARE YOU!!? (it echoes) (gasps) (Then, the others arrived) Tino Tonitini: Hey, Max what's going... Whoa! Mordecai: Oh, my...! (They see a giant waterfall and a lake where dinosaurs such as Brachiosaurus, Apatosaurus, Diplodocus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops, Sinoceratops, Pachyrhinosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Corythosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Saurolophus, Argentinosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Iguanodons, and Jobaria are in the lake drinking. Then the heroes look up seeing a pack of Pteranodons swoops down passing by the heroes and flies around the waterfall) Lor McQuarrie: No, way! Ocellus: It's so beautiful! Joe Kido: Tell me I'm not imagining this! Tai Kamiya: Huh? (In his excitement) Yeah! It's for real! Owen Grady: Amazing. Claire Dearing: It's incredible. Maisie Lockwood: Wow. Rex Ancient: Is that...? Max Taylor: IT'S DINOLANTIS!!!! Tai Kamiya: This must be it! Zoe Drake: This place is so beautiful! Best date I've had! Emerl: Look at this place! Mordecai: Look at the waterfalls! It reminds me of Niagara falls! Jenny: Me too. Claire Dearing: This is amazing! Serena: It's so beautiful than I imagine! Bonnie: Awesome! Clemont: I've never seen this beautiful place before! Maisie Lockwood: It's so beautiful. Jenny: Well, Max. I gotta hand it to you. You really came through. (Then, the figures arrived and cornered them) Jenny: Well um... I'll take that back. Eddy: Holy cow! Who are those guys?! Ed: It the Dorkediahs from the planet Venus! Take cover! Colonel Violet: Holy cats, who are these guys? Raphael: We got to take them down! Max Taylor: No wait! They... They've got to be Dinolantians. Michelangelo: Did you say Dinolantians, dude? Jeanette: What?! That is like impossible! Simon: I've seen this before, they smell fear just by looking at you. So let's just be very quiet. Jama: (speaking in a dinolantian language) Wolverine: What did she say? Double D: I don't know. Theodore: (to Max) I think its talking to you. Jama: (speaks in a dinolantian language) Max Taylor: (speak in a dinolantian language) Jama: (takes off her mask) (speaks a dinolantian language) Max Taylor: (speaks a dinolantian language) Jama: (speaks in Spanish) Max Taylor: (speaks in Spanish) Jama: (speaks in French) Max Taylor: (speaks in French) Jama: Oui, monsieur! Everyone: Wow. Sheldon: She speaks my other language. Come, mademoiselle. (whispers to her, and he get's punched by her) Brad: Ouch. That's gotta hurt. Biyomon: You said it. Rainbow Dash: (Laughing so hard) I don't know, if I can get it out! It's too funny! Jenny Wakeman: Sure am glad it wasn't me. (They talk to each other) Ash Ketchum: How do they know all these languages? Max Taylor: Their language must be based on some kind of route dialog, it's like theory on Ben Franklin. Colonel Violet: Maybe English must be in there somewhere. (To the Dinolantians) We are explorers from the surface world. We come in peace. Jama: Welcome to the city of Dinolantis. (grabs Max's arm) Come, you must speak to my father now. Max Taylor: Whoa, Okay. (They go across the bridge) Michaelegeo: I'm so excited. Yeah, boy! Magneto: (speaks to Jama in Hebrew) Jama: (replies back in Hebrew) Magneto: You must have my language to. Interesting. (They continue to go across the bridge as they make it across to the other side. Tino Tonitini: Uh, its it me or is that cavegirl look exactly like our friend Sue? Shido Itsuka: I don't know. But she does look like Sue. Natalie: Violet, there aren't suppose to tbe people down here. This changes everything. Colonel Violet: This changes nothing. Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes